


sweet love tasty blood

by kutchiz



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Family Dynamics
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutchiz/pseuds/kutchiz
Summary: Något obehagligt och stickande klänger i hans bröstkorg, men han tränger bestämt undan det.“Klockan är mitt i natten, vad vill du?”  I ögonvrån kan han se Even rycka till lite av hans ton. Han tittar bort, orkar inte få dåligt samvete.- * -Årets största self-insert.





	sweet love tasty blood

**Author's Note:**

> Jo, detta inser jag nu i efterhand i princip är en copy-paste av en scen i 'som i ett isolerat system' av vesperthine (gå och läs!!) men det är i alla fall gjort med kärlek och beundran! Situationen är dock en annan så jag hoppas jag är åtminstone lite off the hook. Det här är den allra första ficen jag postar någonstans någonsin så är lite !!!!! över hela grejen.

 

29.09.17, kl 03.30

 

Fan ta henne.

Han menar det inte.

Nej, självklart menar han det inte. Men i stunder som dessa, när mobilen på golvet bredvid sängen vibrerar för andra gången inatt och han tvingas sträcka sig över Evens sovande figur för att stänga av den, är det omöjligt att hindra förbannelserna från att forma sig i hans huvud.

Even ger ifrån sig ett dovt ljud när Isaks tyngd får madrassen att sjunka ner på hans sida.

“Sorry”, viskar han efter att ha avböjt moderns anrop återigen och stryker honom lätt över kinden innan han lutar sig tillbaka till sin sida igen. Så fort hans axlar sjunker ner i madrassen kan han inte hjälpa den djupa sucken som medföljer. Han stirrar upp i taket, på de brusiga färgerna som uppstår i mörkret och sticker honom i ögonen.

Det hinner knappt gå en minut innan tystnaden bryts för tredje gången. Nu kan Isak inte längre hålla svordomen inom sig. Even skruvar på sig under täcket, och Isak hör nätt och jämt hans sömndruckna röst: “Tror du inte det kan vara något viktigt?”

Isak svarar inte. Han biter sig i läppen och låter tre signaler passera innan han häver sig upp på armbågen och lutar sig över sängen igen.

Varför i helvete måste han deala med det här nu.

Han pressar blint tummen mot skärmen medan han sätter sig upp ordentligt i sängen.

“Ja?” är allt han säger när han lyfter telefonen mot örat.

Det är tyst på andra linjen i ett par sekunder.

_“Åh. Mitt älskade hjärta. Isak.”_

Något obehagligt och stickigt klänger i hans bröstkorg, men han tränger bestämt undan det.

“Klockan är mitt i natten, vad vill du?” I ögonvrån kan han se Even rycka till lite av hans ton. Han tittar bort, orkar inte få dåligt samvete.

_“Förlåt. Har jag väckt dig?”_

Isak biter bara ihop käkarna.

_“Du vet hur mycket jag älskar dig, eller hur Isak? Du vet att du är det vackraste jag har?”_

Han kan känna hur Evens blick bränner ett hål i hans ryggtavla och sväljer ilsket bort vad det än är som sticker inuti honom.

“Ja.” Rösten är entonig och existerar knappt i det stilla rummet.

_“Min allra finaste Isak. Kan du inte komma hem snart?”_

Plötsligt känner han en trevande strykning över hans axel, så lätt att den nästan hade kunnat vara inbillad. Han blundar och drar ihop ögonbrynen, men skakar inte av sig den. Det är så sent och han är så trött, för trött för att kunna kontrollera det som får det att bulta i tinningen och snärja ihop sig i bröstet.

“Jo. Eh. Ja”, säger han och häver ur sig stavelserna så fort han bara kan i hopp om att rösten inte ska hinna svika honom. Det är knappt att han vågar fortsätta samtalet, inte med hans mammas röst som låter så öm och kärleksfull och med Evens varma, betryggande hand på hans rygg.

I ett försök att samla sig - skaka bort vad det än är för känsla som kittlar hans kropp - drar han ett djupt andetag. “Jag kan hälsa på snart.”

Ännu en gång följer ett par sekunder av tystnad. Isak kan höra hur hans mamma börjar le på andra änden.

_“Åh… Du vet inte hur glad jag blir, Isak. Jag saknar dig så mycket.”_

För varje gång hon sagt hans namn har det huggit i honom. Han önskar att hon ska sluta säga det. Det är som att hon vill försäkra sig om att han är verklig genom att upprepa det. Han vet inte om han vill att hon ska veta det.

_“Är du där, Isak? Lovar du att du kommer och hälsar på mamma?”_

“Jag lovar.”

_“Och Even också?”_

Hjärtat tar ett skutt. Till hans förskräckelse hinner ett darrigt andetag slippa ur honom. Evens hand trycker plötsligt hans axel. När han väl tal tar sats och talar är det inte högre än en viskning. “Even också”, säger han.

_“Så fint, Isak.”_

“Okej, men jag tänker lägga på nu.”

_“Jag blir så glad. Du är det finaste jag har. Jag älskar dig så mycket, Isak.”_

Han måste knipa ihop ögonen igen.

“Mm”, säger han lågt, låter de tre orden eka med sin frånvaro och hatar plötsligt sig själv så intensivt samtidigt som han inte förmår sig själv att säga dem. “Godnatt, mamma.”

_“Godnatt, Isak…”_

Han lägger på innan han hinner höra om hon hade något mer att säga. I flera sekunder blir han sittandes i samma ställning, låter sig omringas av tystnaden, med undantag av hans egna och Evens lätta andetag bakom honom, låter sig förloras i den och hamna långt bort.

Det är först när Even plötsligt rör på sig, flyttar handen från hans axel ner till hans armbåge och mumlar: “Går det bra?” som förtrollningen väl bryts. Isak rycker nästan omärkligt på axlarna, söker vilt efter något i dunklet att fokusera på. Handen rör sig från armbågen fram till hans hand, som fortfarande håller telefonen i ett löst grepp. Even lossar den försiktigt och drar sedan Isak bakåt, ner mot hans bröst.

Reflexmässigt sjunker Isak ner med ansiktet i kröken mellan Evens hals och skuldra, näsan mosas där när Even trycker honom tätare intill sig. En varsam hand kammar långsamt igenom det tjocka håret och Isak känner sig otroligt, nästan pinsamt, liten. Just här; i det här ögonblicket och när det bara är dem, förmår han sig dock inte att bry sig.

Han låter sig vaggas nästan omöjligt långsamt, låter Even pussa honom i pannan, i håret och snusa in hans doft.

“Mamma vill att du ska komma över en tur”, säger han mot Evens nacke medan han stirrar ut på något osynligt i mörkret.

“Ja?” mumlar Even tillbaka, låter fingrarna kila över Isaks rygg.

“Du behöver inte om du inte vill”, säger Isak snabbt och menar det. “Hon blir stressad och jättejobbig med folk hon inte känner så bra - du vet ju det - och…”

“Såklart jag följer med, Isak”, försäkrar Even genast.

Isak suckar, en aning frustrerat. Mest för att han kunde förutspå Evens svar, men även för att han vet att han förmodligen inte kommer kunna få honom att ändra på sig, att förstå vad Isak menar.

“Alltså”, börjar han och en rynka formas mellan de tjocka ögonbrynen. “Du säger det nu, ja. Men du minns förra gången, eller hur? Då hon var helt all over the place och alla bara tyckte det var stelt och jobbigt, men ingen sa något och sen fortsatte det att vara stelt när vi åkte därifrån också.”

Nu avlägsnar sig Evens huvud från toppen av hans eget, och Isak vägrar bestämt att möta hans blick, som han gissar är full av misstro. Det börjar sticka i honom igen.

Det verkar dock inte som att Even kan komma på något att säga.

“Aja, _whatever._ ” Isak vrider sig ur Evens grepp och rullar över mot väggen.

Tystnaden som följer är blytung, den lägger sig över honom och pressar mot hans bröst och mot hans ögon som han stänger och känner hur något varmt hotar att tränga ur dem. Han för handen mot näsryggen och känner sig tröttare än någonsin förut.

Han är så irriterad för han vet att Even tycker att han är omogen, och samtidigt vet Isak att han är den som har rätt nu. Han vägrar gå igenom samma procedur igen; inbillningen om att det kanske kommer gå helt okej, hon lät ju faktiskt bra i telefon, att ta spårvagnen med Even och gå upp tillsammans genom villaområdet, se hennes strålande ansikte när hon öppnar dörren och spendera ett par nerviga men helt okej minuter i hallen, intala sig själv att det är hållbart, börja märka hur allt fler förvirrade och konstiga frågor dyker upp, inte kunna låta bli att titta på Even vars ansikte inte tycks kunna välja en känsla, hur det alltid varit så här, hur Jonas såg likadan ut, lika obekväm och flyktbenägen, hur de kommer lämna i en besvärlig tystnad och inte kunna tala om det, hur det är för skört och smärtsamt för att prata om.  
Varför ska de låtsas som att allt kommer att vara fint?

Den olustiga stillheten i rummet blir bara mer och mer påträngande. Isak kan känna Evens frustration bakom sig och hur han förmodligen ser sådär bekymrad ut som han alltid gör när han tycker att Isak beter sig orimligt. Vetskapen får det att krypa i honom och han gör allt han kan för att motarbeta den växande klumpen i bröstkorgen. Inte nu. Det är inte läge. Han orkar inte.

I rent försvar har Isak hållit andan, och när han tvingas släppa den sprängs både tystnaden omkring honom och muren inuti honom som glas och han vill bara försvinna.

Denna gång när Even sträcker sig efter honom skakar han av sig honom, men han vet att han besegrades i samma stund som skälvningen lämnade hans lungor. När Even försöker igen gör han ingenting, orkar inte göra motstånd. Hela kroppen är spänd, ändå misslyckas han med att kontrollera sina axlar, och ännu en kraftig inandning skär genom rummet.

Allt som behövs är Evens röst.

“Men Isak.”

Hur han än försöker hindra det, så är den renodlade snyftningen som bryter sig loss ett faktum. Nu rullar Even bestämt honom till sig och Isak följer lealöst med.

Under vad som känns som oändligt många sekunder är hela världen ett sudd medan Isak kämpar förgäves med att ta sig samman, där han ligger och blöter ner Evens nacke. För var gång Even kramar honom hårdare, gnuggar sitt ansikte mot honom, hyschar honom svagt, så rister hans kropp på nytt.

Han hatar det. För vissa känns det som en befrielse men för honom är det bara tortyr. Det gör ont att försöka stoppa det och det är ännu värre när det faktiskt kommer ut. Speciellt så här pass häftigt och ovärdigt. Som ett barn.

Han pressar fingrarna i ögonen, andas och känner hur han börjar återfå kontrollen över sig själv. När han tillslut lyckas få ur sig något är det bara “shit asså”, med ett halvhjärtat försök till ett skratt. Allt det stickiga har börjat lägga sig inom honom. Nu känner han sig bara fysiskt dränerad och redo att gå och lägga sig i tusen år.

När Even börjar tala får Isak dåligt samvete för att han önskar att han ska vara tyst; han vet att han var orättvis och han vill bara släppa det nu och helst aldrig ta tag i det igen och bara sova tillsammans med honom istället. Olyckligtvis fungerar det inte så och han vet att Even aldrig kan sova när det vilar en olöst konflikt mellan dem. Så när han harklar sig tiger Isak och låter honom.

“Jag behöver inte följa med om du inte vill”, säger han försiktigt. “Men jag vill bara att du ska veta att jag inte skulle ha något emot det, oavsett vad som händer. Jag _vill_ följa med.”

Isak är tyst ett tag.

“Okej”, svarar han bara, fast rösten är mjuk. “Förlåt för att jag gjorde värsta grejen av det här. Det är bara… Ja.”

Even trycker till och Isak spänner sig för att inte falla tillbaka i samma skick som för några minuter sedan.

“Jag vill bara sova nu”, erkänner han.

“Okej”, säger Even. “Men, kan jag få en puss innan? Snälla.”

Och Isak kysser honom en gång, två, tre gånger och gnuggar varsamt näsan mot hans innan han slappnar av mot kudden igen.

“Älskar dig.”

“Älskar dig, Even.”

Det är inte jobbigt att säga det. Här finns ingen spärr som han måste ta sig förbi, det kommer ut enkelt för att det är sant.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okej. En stor del av detta är bara en total insert från mitt eget liv så ifall Isak framstår som en douche så är det mitt fel på mer än ett sätt! Den är helt ogenomläst såklart (vad annars) så jag ber om ursäkt för misstagen och ifall beskrivningarna är totalt urvattnade. Det vore så roligt att få kommentarer då jag aldrig lagt upp något sånt här någonsin... ahhh. Återigen, om en del av det här känns lite déjà vu så är det för att det ÄR det, läs vesperthines 'som i ett isolerat system', haha :(


End file.
